Small handheld battery powered rotary tools are used in a variety of fields. One exemplary field is a dermal abrasion field used by dermatologists and ophthalmologists. When treating a small region of the body it is particularly advantageous to utilize a battery powered handheld rotary tool. While convenient, handheld battery powered rotary tools frequently have limited modes of operation and have battery life issues.